


Harry Potter and the Followers of the Deathly Hallows

by Monty_Macarthur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dead Hermione Granger, F/M, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monty_Macarthur/pseuds/Monty_Macarthur
Summary: In which everything is changed. Hogwarts closes second year. Harry Potter doesn't have as many resources and Tom Riddle is searching for all of his horcruxes.The timeline has changed.Not a Time-Travel fic!
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 5





	Harry Potter and the Followers of the Deathly Hallows

A young man cradled a feather and quill. Thinking, he tapped the brush of the feather against his cheek. Yelling from downstairs only served to make him more angry. The feather snapped under his grip. He was furious now.  
The time for thinking had ended, the boy would be leaving the Dursley family. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, stormed over to his bed. Harry Potter grabbed his trunk, which had been hiding behind piles of old clothes for last two months since the school year ended.  
Harry took up his wand and neared the door which had obnoxious knocking.  
“Answer this door, Boy!” Cried Uncle Vernon annoyed.  
The door opened quickly, Uncle Vernon was knocked down and consequently fell down the stairs. Aunt Petunia screamed from her seat in the couch. She ran to her Husband, whose eyes were closed.  
“No! No! No!” Aunt Petunia repeated. Dudley dursley, who had been waiting at the door for Aunt Marge’s arrival stared at his unconscious father. Meanwhile, Harry Potter had already been making his way down the stairs.  
“You FREAK!” Cried Aunt Petunia, Petunia moved a fist towards Harry. Harry who had his wand out pointed it to her head. Petunia’s eyes widened and she paused instantly. Tears flowing from her eyes,”You have killed him! You killed my husband!”  
Harry couldn’t bear this terrible family anymore. These filthy and foul People, ”I will kill you too! Get back!”  
Aunt Petunia backed away, dragging Uncle Vernon by the arm of his suit.  
Harry Potter’s trunk slid on Uncle Vernon’s chest, over the fat hill of his stomach, making Aunt Petunia wimper. Harry Potter opened the door and charge, his wand still in his tight grip. Harry’s wand was very quickly pressed against Aunt Marge’s pug-like face. Before either could back away, a snap was heard. Aunt Marge fell to the floor, and Harry almost with her. Harry could only stare at his now near-snapped wand.  
Anger.  
Harry kicked the door a few times, yelling angrily. No doubt the neighbors heard as lights in the neighborhood began to flash on. “Get out of our house, you monster!”  
Harry kicked the door one final time before he started off on his long walk.


End file.
